Quiero hacerlo
by Pattry
Summary: Lisbon ya no puede más. Sus sentimientos por Jane se anteponen a cualquier otra cosa y ya no puede seguir viéndole sufrir así. Ha estado a punto de matar a otro sospechoso de ser John el Rojo y no ha querido evitarlo. ¿Qué reacción tendrá esa decisión en él? Disclaimer: El Mentalista no es mío, si lo fuese no les iba a librar nadie de un morreo en condiciones en el 5x22
1. Chapter 1

Lisbon está sentada en su mesa con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos. Está agotada. No sabe qué más hacer para entender a Jane, no cree que nunca haya llegado a confiar en ella completamente, a la vista está. Cada vez que John el Rojo aparece en sus vidas él se transforma. Sabe lo que hay, él nunca la mintió en eso, pero todo había cambiado desde entonces. No contaba con que se iba a enamorar de él, eso no entraba en los planes. Al principio era mucho más fácil, han llegado a ser unos amigos con muchos límites respecto a sus vidas privadas, lo que se puede denominar: amigos profesionales. Y ese es el problema, ella quiere más, quiere conocerle, entrar en su corazón y servirle de apoyo.

No, eso ni se lo plantea, nunca lo han hablado pero es un acuerdo tácito entre los dos: toda la confianza en el trabajo pero fuera cada uno por su lado.

Le ve acercarse a su despacho desde el cristal. Intenta recomponerse pues no va a ser una conversación fácil. Jane llama a la puerta y seguidamente la abre.

- Lisbon, ¿podemos hablar? - Le pregunta asomando la cabeza desde la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres, Jane? - responde ella cansada.

- Deberíamos hablar de lo que ha ocurrido en la casa del señor Martin. - Mientras habla se sienta en una de las sillas enfrente de ella.

- No, Jane, no tenemos absolutamente nada de lo que hablar, porque no ha pasado nada.

- Te fuiste, Lisbon, estuve a punto de matarle y tú bajaste el arma y te fuiste al coche. - Jane estaba confundido.

- ¿Qué esperabas qué hiciese? - a Lisbon ya no le quedaban fuerzas - te he pedido mil veces que no te tomases la venganza por tu mano, que confiases en mí, que vamos a encontrar a John el Rojo, le vamos a detener y la justicia va a acabar con él pero tú no tienes suficiente y yo ya no quiero sufrir más. No puedo seguir esperando el milagro, debes ser tú el que quiera avanzar en su vida, seguir adelante, aprender de lo vivido y no castigarte más.

En ese momento Jane saca algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo pone encima de la mesa. Es su anillo de casado. En su mano se veía la señal que le había dejado tras tantos años con él puesto.

- ¿Qué quiere decir esto, Jane?

- Que quiero hacerlo. Quiero cerrar este capítulo en mi vida y seguir. Necesito que me ayudes. No me dejes solo, Lisbon. - se levanta de la silla y rodea la mesa buscando un abrazo, un gesto que ella no llega a saber interpretar. Él se pone en cuclillas y se abraza a sus piernas.


	2. Seguir Adelante

- Jane, yo ahora no puedo pensar con claridad. Han pasado muchas cosas. Necesito tiempo.

Lisbon quería más que nada en el mundo darle la ayuda que él le solicitaba. Aún no podía creer que su anillo de casado yaciera sobre su mesa. Realmente eso significaba que había dado un paso de gigante, que realmente quería salir adelante, pero algo le decía que una vez más él la necesitaba como amiga y ella no podía ser más su amiga. Su "relación" con Lorelei había minado su autoestima. Por mucho que él dijese que todo formaba parte de un plan para vengarse de John el Rojo no podía creerle, no del todo al menos. Fueron 10 años sin estar con nadie, guardando el recuerdo de su mujer como oro en paño ¿y tuvo que ser con ella, con una seguidora de John el Rojo? Puede ser que fueran los celos los que hablaban pero necesitaba pensar que si él hubiese elegido a alguien por quien hubiese tenido un proceso de enamoramiento previo ella hubiese podido salvar su relación de amistad.

- Está bien. - Jane se levantó del suelo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del despacho sin mirar atrás.

Jane subió al ático. Se encontraba realmente confuso, no esperaba esa reacción de Lisbon. En una sola tarde todo su mundo se volvió del revés. Esa mujer le había hecho ver lo obcecado que ha estado con su venganza con un solo movimiento y eso es algo a lo que no está acostumbrado. Siempre es él el que demuestra tener razón, pero esta vez le han dejado sin argumentos. Toda esta venganza tenía sentido mientras ella se mantuviese a su lado, era la razón para levantarse cada mañana, salir en busca de John el Rojo en su compañía, sabiendo que se tenían el uno al otro, la excusa perfecta para seguir a su lado día tras día sin tener que pensar en nada más allá. De repente nada estaba en su sitio.

_Cuando vio como Lisbon se alejaba de él en casa del señor Martin todo perdió sentido. No quería perderla y si apretaba el gatillo lo haría. Sintió en sí mismo la desilusión de ella al mirarle a los ojos y ver que en ese momento era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin importarle el resto y no pudo. Cuando ella se fue solo pudo bajar el arma y dejar que Rigsby y Cho detuvieran al sospechoso. Ni siquiera les esperó. Se montó en su coche y se dirigió al ático del CBI._

_Allí reflexionó durante horas. Lloró como hacía años que no hacía, por su familia perdida y por él, porque no sabía si había vuelto a perder a la única persona que le aceptaba sin reservas, que le había sabido comprender en su dolor. Comprendió que no podía seguir viviendo en el pasado. Habían pasado ya 10 años y su mujer y su hija siempre estarían con él pero tenía que seguir adelante. Se quitó el anillo y lo guardó en su bolsillo mientras se dirigía al despacho de Lisbon._

* * *

Jane se levantó de la silla y empezó a guardar las cosas de John el Rojo en una caja. Lo ordenó todo en carpetas y se lo bajó a Lisbon al despacho.

- ¿Estás ocupada?

- No, Jane, pasa.

- Te traigo toda la documentación que tenía arriba sobre John el Rojo, espero que esto os sirva. Ya no quiero tener más secretos contigo, Teresa.

Ese Teresa se le clavó en el alma. Por lo visto Jane tenía la intención de no ponerle las cosas fáciles ahora que por fin había tomado una determinación.


	3. No suena mal mi nombre en tus labios

Capitulo súper empalagoso... pero es que hoy tengo día ñoño, así que es lo que hay.

**Disclaimer**: Sigo diciendo que si fuese mío, estos dos no terminaban la temporada sin darse un beso en condiciones... ¿Bruno pensará lo mismo?

* * *

- Gracias, Jane.

Jane se da la vuelta dispuesto a salir pero Lisbon le detiene.

- ¿Quieres salir a tomar algo? - Lisbon le coge la mano instintivamente, sin pensar y Jane se acerca a ella sin perder un solo minuto. Es la señal que espera, la que le dice que ella no se ha dado por vencida con él, que le sigue apoyando.

Le acaricia la cara con la manos y la besa. Es un beso urgente pero tierno. No quiere perderse ni un solo momento de saborearlo, quiere retener cada segundo, cada movimiento de sus labios, y se siente pleno. Por primera vez desde que toda su pesadilla comenzó.

Cuando se separan el silencio inunda la habitación. Se miran a los ojos. No saben que decir ante lo que acaba de ocurrir. Jane baja la mirada hacia sus manos, siguen entrelazadas.

- No sé cómo he podido pasar tanto tiempo a tu lado y no haberte besado antes. - le susurra Jane.

- Me hubiera encantado que lo hicieses, Patrick.

- ¿Sabes? No suena nada mal mi nombre en tus labios.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues no te acostumbres, que me has pillado con la guardia baja. Creo que vas a pasar un tiempo todavía siendo Jane.

- ¿No vas a parar de meterte conmigo ni siquiera después de darnos nuestro primer beso?

- ¿No me vas a callar?

Jane la vuelve a besar. Esta vez con más calma, más seguro. Sabiendo con toda seguridad que es correspondido.

- No me abandones Lisbon, por favor.

- Tengo miedo, Jane. Por tu venganza, por tu familia, por Lorelei... no sé nada de como te sientes, necesito que hablemos. No quiero ser un refugio pasajero para ti, quiero estar contigo, en todo, para todo.

- Lo has conseguido agente Lisbon, has conseguido hacerme ver que el rumbo de mi vida no tenía sentido. Que ahora tengo una cosa más por la que luchar y que mi venganza puede llevarse a cabo de otra manera completamente distinta a como la tenía planteada.

- Yo sé que todo esto es por tu mujer y tu hija y no quiero que pienses que no lo entiendo. He estado contigo durante 10 años y no quiero que te olvides de ellas, su recuerdo siempre va a estar contigo y eso es algo que me encanta de ti, pero matar no te iba a ayudar en nada, Patrick.

- Lo sé, Teresa, ahora lo sé, y siento ser tan insistente. En cuanto a Lorelei... lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... - sus ojos se humedecen - siento haberte hecho pasar por esa situación. Estaba ciego y eso me llevó a hacer cosas estúpidas como la de acostarme con ella... pero no tienes nada que temer. Te lo prometo.

- Pero sentías algo por ella. Lo veía en tus ojos.

- Nada comparado a esto, de verdad. No quiero que quede ni una sombra de duda en ti sobre ella.

- Jane, necesito salir de aquí.

- Vámonos.


End file.
